


"I'm nothing if not a hedonist"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Lotura Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: The newly crowned Emperor and Allura are still very much at odds with one another, in order to relieve some tension the princess talks the former prince into playing their virtual dnd game, unfortunately, Lotor refuses to make things easy for her.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	"I'm nothing if not a hedonist"

Allura turned around only for her smile to drop right off her face. It crumbled than crashed right to the floor with an audible thud. white noise blared in her ears as they drooped off to the sides and an awkward, very uncomfortable quip of her lips sat upon her face.

"So then, Princess" Lotor began as though everything was completely normal "where shall we begin our quest?"

Whatever came barreling out her lips might as well been gibberish until "What the hell!?" She shrieked and the galra emperor had the audacity to look at her as though she was the one who had lost their mind.

"Pardon?" 

"You! That! Your!" Her face only burned in mortification "You must change immediately! Now!" She points to his outfit, or what little of it clung tightly to his body. His very chiseled body. But that was entirely besides the point, he was dressed as though he were a common whore.

"Why?" She could've sworn the way he said it came off innocent, however, she knew better, Lotor was many things but oblivious wasn't one of them.

"You know exactly why! Your outfit is terribly inappropriate! Change! Immediately, your princess commands it!" 

"Ah, but my dear princess I outrank you" he placed his hands on his hips which only emphasized his state of being scantily clad. 

Her body might as well be on fire. Burning like a thousand suns.

His attire was nothing more than glorified silk hardly something one wore in battle. Black, thin accompanied by thigh-high leather boots. The tunic he wore only covered his waist, long and beaded with gold, it left little to the imagination, leaving the skin of hips exposed. His hair was tied back in an intricately tied ponytail, he added earrings, and the only thing that covered his chest was the strap of his bow and arrows. One arm was adorned in a heavy gauntlet and the over a long fingerless glove.

And the bastard looked entirely at ease with himself.

"That's hardly the point!" She wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. She shouldn't be looking, stars knows she shouldn't, but she can't help but stare because of how gaudy it was "you look like a prostitute!" 

"Hm." He picked at the fabric in deep thought before dismissing it completely "perhaps, but my people aren't so-" he searched for a proper term yet came up with none "hung up on such notions as nudity. It is after all the most natural state of being" 

Allura felt like her brain was melting and oozing out her ears "you cannot be serious!" She squeaked.

"Oh.." he flashed his fangs and something warm stirred in her belly "but, I am, Princess" she squinted at him incredulously, her heart pounding her chest as sweat gathered at her temples.

"But, it seems to be having a rather interesting effect on you" immediately, she folded her arms across her chest. Consternated she sniffed at the insinuation.

Scoffing "Only in your wildest dreams, Emperor" then he approached, like a predator, like some sleek panther on the prowl and loomed over like a shadow. It was hard to keep herself straight-laced, but he was half-naked and pressing himself upon her like he had no manners whatsoever. It didn't help that her face didn't even reach the large swath of his chest.

She tilted her chin up brows set and her lips pressed into a firm scowl. Lotor responded in typical Lotor fashion, amusement printed clear on his pretty face. She wanted now not just to slap him but punch his teeth out. 

"Truly, Princess?" Her name curled over his tongue in a sinuous manner that her proprietary screaming in terror. On instinct, she backed away only for her backside to hit the large tree behind her "Do I have no effect on you?" A strange expression clouded his face, she can't decipher for the life her whether it was arousal or contempt. Or a mixture of both, she can never quite read him when he became like this. 

Swallowing, she fell silent.

"E-emperor" she fumbled "we should probably find the others" he doesn't move instead leans in closer until his lips brush against her causing a shiver to ride up her spine, curling her toes inside her boots.

"I like to think that you have an effect on me" he whispers "after all you smell heavenly, Princess, like the sweetest treat" he caressed her cheek with his as he drew back and away from her.

"You're a hedonistic pervert" 

"Ah, that I am" he finally stepped back allowing her room to breathe again.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" She fumed.

"I cannot deny what I am" he replies flippantly. She briefly wondered if he'd retaliate if she did indeed punch his stupid, pretty face in. 

"I hope you trip and stumble down the mountainside" 

"You're adorable when your angry" 

"I'll asphyxiate you with your tunic!" 

"Cute indeed." 

"Listen here-" she stamped her foot.

"Allura!" Hunk and Pidge stumbled out the bush "there you are," followed by a disgruntled Lance who turned and balked at the sight of the Galra Emperor.

"Oh, what the actual hell, man!" He gagged obnoxiously, covering his eyes.

Lotor exhaled in annoyance.

"Oh, hey Lotor" Hunk said as though said man wasn't just standing there dressed like a stripper. Pidge didn't even bat an eye choosing to turn a blind eye.

"I-uh-" she noticed the black paladin was nowhere to be seen "where's Shiro?" Pidge peered behind her and shrugged.

"I think he died again" Allura rubbed her temple, internally groaning. So much for a peaceful evening.


End file.
